Naruto Rowe: Second Sage
by CorvoKuro
Summary: I have the Kyubi. I'm a conduit, I hate my dead parents along with half of my village. When I was 8 I sealed my powers. But when I got to wave at 12 I had to unseal my powers, I was back. I will use my power for good, love, and my home as much as it pains me. My adventures will be fun, hard, ,troublesome, and great. NarutoxHarem. Very strong Naruto. Second story please no flames.


Naruto Rowe: Second Sage

Legend:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Jutsu, Bijuu talking"**

'**Bijuu thinking'**

"jutsu"

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto and/or inFAMOUS

(AN: For those who loved Naruto Frost, thank you, I will never discontinue a story. Please no Flames I'm still vey new at this. First off why are there barely any stories of Naruto with Delsin Rowe's powers? Can you tell me how awesome you think it'd be. Second I'll be updating these two stories one after another in a pattern going from Frost, Rowe, Frost. Third there will be OOC and obvious bashing that I'll in the future redeem them. Now that that's done Let's rock.)

Chapter 1: Revelations and a True Team

(Land of Waves Battle on the bridge)

"Where is everyone?" Naruto thought aloud as he woke up from a night of trying to destroy a forest in pure rage after that 'incident' with Inari at dinner and coming back to the house only to crash and burn on the couch. "What in hell shall I do now? Mister and Misses Ass are gone along with Kakashi. Maybe Inari could use help with his self-pity?" Then because of the language the seal on the back of his neck light up and and sent a burning freeze into his nervous system. "GOD DAM- I MEAN DANG IT!" he painfully screamed. The seal was for two reasons to act as a electric collar and to hide a certain set of skills.

"I'm starting to regret putting it there. But I need someone else to take it off." He said as if he was defeated.

Then all of a sudden "Leave my mom alone!" said 'Inari!?' Naruto thought in fear he got up and ran as fast as his sealed body could take him while being as quiet as possible. After exactly 2.76 seconds he got to the kitchen and saw two mercenaries trying to get Tsunami and Inari is trying to scare them away with a kitchen knife. 'What now um, um, um, um…CHAKRA CHAINS of course! But the seal, it'll take a third of my chakra but it'll do.' One of the mercs was stupid enough to raise his sword only for a gold chain to come out of the wall and take the blade away and chain him and his partner down while the chains turned red and they were screaming bloody murder.

Tsunami and Inari looked in wonder as they turned around and saw Naruto with chains coming out of his hands going into the ground.

"Told ya I'm strong." Naruto said and fell over because of the neck seal. "Naruto?" the duo worriedly asked. "Inari," Naruto started in a lot of pain "please get over here and rip off the seal on the back of my neck."

Inari complied with his order and got to the back of Naruto and pulled down his back collar only to seal a piece of paper glowing read with the kanji for 'smoke' on it.

"Will it hurt you?" he asked. Naruto smirked "Of course it will but it's time for the real me to return." Inari nodded and got his hand ready and grabbed it and yanked it off like a band-aid. Naruto stopped moving and started glowing black and red for about 15 seconds and POOF a cloud smoke covered the whole room but was quickly absorbed by our number-one ninja. Naruto slowly started to stand, and once he was on his two feet he whipped out his arm and a chain with smoke and ash on it came as if it was a part of him.

Naruto felt a wave of power and emotion and urges to curse for no reason wash over him like a tsunami . "Nii-san?" Inari asked in a low voice. Then Naruto exploded "OH HELL FUCKING YEAH I'M BACK AT FULL STRENGTH BABY. NOW I GOT A MIDGET TO FRY AND A ICE CHICK AND A METAL GIRL TO DATE."

He calmed down and looked at the mother and child combo. "Rally up the villagers. Get any and every weapon you got because today Gato will burn in hell. Tell them to go to the bridge ASAP." Before they could say anything Naruto ran to the door and dashed into it only to turn into a smoke and fire mix to pass through it and he was dashing to the bridge on land. Turning to smoke to get pass every obstacle and he got to the bridge in record time of four minutes and fifty-two seconds.

When he got there Sakura was by Tazuna watching the fights, Sasuke and Haku were fighting in an ice dome, and Kakashi and Zabuza were brawling it out. Kakashi feld down Zabuza with his dog summons while he was charging up his famous "Lightning Blade". He charged at Zabuza prompting Naruto and Haku to save him. Haku got there first to take the hit but Naruto got there in the nick of time to grab it before it stabbed her. Then Naruto must have done something right because it looked like he was absorbing the jutsu, and he was. Because of that Kakashi started grunting in pain and Naruto saw all of Kakashi's life up to this point, it wasn't good but nothing could beat Naruto's life up till he was eight.

After seeing all of that the mist started to clear but no one but Kakashi saw him. "Haku, Zabuza!" he yelled getting everyone's attention especially the girl he called out to (AN: Yes this is a fem-Haku story). The masked girl yelled back into the clearing mist "What?" only to see Naruto standing there with his right eye twitching. "Why are you two still fighting?" Zabuza and Haku took a bow and said "Sorry, Naruto-sama." Naruto's team mates thought different things: Sakura thought 'Why are they bowing and calling Naruto sama?' Sasuke thought in his bitchy tone 'How did the dobe get here and why are those two bowing to him, they should be bowing to me!' Kakashi thought in joy 'He finally took the seal off.' Naruto smirked "Haku thanks about taking my advice." Haku removed her mask showing tears of joy. "Are you really back, Naru?"

The blonde smirked "Course beautiful. And I see Zabuza took off his seal." Zabuza gained a happy look on his face. "I needed that thing gone, I did like when we traveled together, awesome three months and," he gained a deadpan look "why are you wearing that monstrosity?"

Naruto looked at his orange 'KILL ME NOW' jumpsuit and looked green. "I don't know. Orange is alright but nothin' beats red and black." Naruto grabbed a scroll from his pocket and it glowed read before melting away revealing a little piece of paper with a note that quotes 'Right. Of course the only downside being that umm….. nope can't think of anything this pretty freaking awesome.' He put chakra into it and a stream of smoke came out an wrapped around Naruto Uzumaki for about half a minute.

What came out was different. The smoke cleared and showed a 14 year old boy with no whisker marks, good muscles, blonde hair with black streaks and a self evident smirk along with his eyes turning to pure blue used for the clothing of the Mizukage. His clothes changed to blue jeans, black converses, a red plaid flannel shirt under a black hoodie, a no sleeved open denim jacket all folded up to his elbows, and a red beanie hat, with chains wrapped around his right wrist. On the back of the denim jacket was a design of a two-headed crow facing away from each other with a upside down star in them, the left side was white with a red eye and on the right red with a white eye (AN: Look at the picture by the summary). All in all Haku just blushed so hard Hinata was jealous.

Naruto smirked like a certain (stick up his ass and gay) Uchiha. "Hell yeah." He took a mock bow and only brought up his head facing the crowd "The king is back and he's back for good."

Sasuke "Dobe what are you trying to do, you'll never surpass an Uchiha like me."

Sakura "Yeah, tell him Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto "When will you get that stick out of you ass and stop trying to blow out my ears. I know I can kill an Uchiha I've done it before"

Kakashi and Sakura gave him a 'Are you insane and how are you still alive' look. Sasuke on the other hand "WHAT, DOBE WHY IN HELL DO YOU THINK YOU CAN SAY THAT I WILL KILL YOU." He quickly made the Fireball Jutsu and launched it at Naruto who put out both of his hands and quickly absorbed it. You could say it gave him more energized. "Let me explain-" he stopped because he saw a pulse emanate from him that looked like… electricity? 'Cool, thank you Kakashi.' He sent it out again and saw a group about 300 or 400 and a pudgy man in front.

"later. Right now I might get to stretch my legs." Everyone turned and saw that group but they were a little nervous because they were all low on chakra except Naruto. Said boy crack his neck and flicked out his chain.

That pudgy bastard stepped forward "This is all the demon of the mist could do. How pathetic. Maybe after I kill you I'll make use of that girl of yours." Zabuza and Naruto sneered and put both of their arms in front of Haku for protection.

"Gato, you slimy bastard I'll send you to hell!" Naruto and Zabuza yelled at the slimeball.

"Oh yeah what can you do? I have 400 mercenaries right here. How about an extra 5,000,000 ryo for the guy who brings me the brat's head." All of the merc's looked ready to kill and ready toget that bonus.

Naruto on the other hand "I got this. These punks won't last against my grenade." He turned to Haku "Grenade or rocket first, my dear?" Haku looked in deep thought and answered "Grenade." Naruto winked, turned to the merc's and started charging smoke and fire in his and.

After a second in stalemate Naruto and the merc's charged and Naruto threw the grenade at the foes and

"**BOOM" **Half of they merc's were blown up and a tenth of the remaining mercenaries were wounded and incapacitated. Naruto did his smoke dash and with his chain was actually burning enemies to ash. With every flick of his wrist an enemy was reduced to ash. The villagers with their weapons got there as there were on 77 merc's left. All it took for those guys was 5 minutes and they were gone leaving the guy who hired them on his knee's shaking in fear that he looked like he'll piss himself. He did.

"Please don't kill me! I'll-I'll do anything you can have my money, this village, my company PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Naruto took a second and sighed "You ruined this village, many lives, and took away their hope and freedom. You can do two things for me. One, give me your bank account." Gato took out his checkbook and wrote down the true number to his bank account and cautiously gave it to the 'devil' in front of him.

"Thank you. And now number Two is," he turned himself and Gato toward the crowed and continued loudly enough so everyone could hear him yell "BURN IN HELL YOU GREEDY SON OF A BITCH!" He flicked out his chain and split Gato in half from the head down incinerating him and turning him into ash.

Naruto cut the chakra flow allowing his chain to be used for battle. The cloudy sky cleared over him allowing a concentration of sunlight on the savior. Naruto looked at the hope filled and happy villagers of wave. 'Let's go epic.' He took a simple pose of keeping his legs apart, put up his right hand with the index finger facing the heavens, putting his left hand a bit away from his hip in a fist, and angling his smiling head a little down. That and the sunlight defiantly made this seem to amazing to be true for the citizens of Wave. (AN: Hell yeah I used Kamina's pose from Gurren Lagann. It is epic.)

Team seven.

This changed their opinion on him. Sasuke (AN: Even the most hated bastards of all time could use redemption. I don't know why I liked him when I was a kid.) thought 'I couldn't be able to do to that. I would've died fighting them if Naruto didn't show up. Maybe he's not a dobe. Why was I such a douche to everyone. I am not strong, will he help me become stronger?'

Sakura thought 'How can he do that? Has he been hiding it all along? But where'd those chains come from? He couldn't have been this strong. He can't be a baka his moves were advanced and fighting with only chains might take a lot of skill.'

Inner Sakura on the other hand **'How in hell did this happen? If he could've done this before he wouldn't take my hits. WAIT A DAMN SECOND WHY HAVE I BEEN HITTING HIM!?'**

Kakashi looked at his little brother feeling proud 'Nice job, Naruto. Nice job.'

Back to Naruto

"Citizen's of The land of Waves. Now there is no need to fear anything. Gato is dead by my hands. I say this to you. If you dare think for a second when you're in trouble that there is no hope remember my words. JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM! You all can be strong and now that the man who destroyed each of your lives is gone forever it's up to you to take up arms against those who will hurt you , your friends, your family. When in doubt tell yourself who the hell you think you are. There will always be a hero to keep you safe if it's you, me, or everyone you know. Even in the blackest night there will always be a dawn. I swear on my blood you will be safe or my name isn't Naruto Rowe."

Inari and the other citizens deep down knew all he said was true. There will always be a hero in the darkest of times be it a ninja or a normal citizen. But it's their choice to be one.

Naruto started walking "Come on let's get you guys the biggest refund in your life. And Gato's shipping company will now belong to Tazuna. Let's hurry up we're burning daylight. I was hoping for a celebration."

(One hour)

After splitting the humongous fortune among all the villagers only two words could explain this situation: PARTY TIME. Everyone was having a great time people ate to their heart's content, kids played games like there was no tomorrow, adults drank, and team seven had a great time and when it ended and everyone went home it was time for an explanation.

(Tazuna's house)

Team seven and Zabuza with Haku were sitting in the living room ready for Naruto to explain everything. Naruto cleared his throat "Where do I start? I'll start with my powers. I have my powers over smoke and fire because myself along with Haku, Tenten you'll meet her in the village, and Kakashi aren't exactly human. We're conduits, a evolution of human that have a random manipulation on anything be it element or body."

Kakashi looked surprised "Wait how am I a conduit? How do you become one?"

"First off to be a conduit you must be born with the conduit gene. It's random to be born with it. And if you have the gene and are exposed to ray field energy your powers are unlocked. But in my case If I make skin contact with a person with the gene we see each other's memories and I unlock the powers of said person and I gain their powers at the same time. Since I absorbed your lightning blade I have lightning now I think. Test it Kakashi it's simple just focus on it."

Kakashi sighed and closed his eyes to start focusing on what Naruto was talking about. Suddenly he found it and he opened his eyes and saw Lightning around his arms. He looked at the window and shot a lightning bolt at a nearby tree and almost took it down.

Naruto stepped in on Kakashi's amazement and continued "Amazing, right. Sakura and Sasuke, I checked both of you by sending a fire wave to see if you guys had the gene, sadly neither of you have it."

Sakura lowered her head in disapoitment nut Sasuke for once looked a little sad. "It's alright Naruto. But thank you for checking." The room suddenly just froze. The 'mighty' Sasuke Uchiha said thank you. Naruto pulled back a fist and punched himself in the face so hard it sent him to the stairs. "Did you just say thank you to me/Naruto!" team seven said except Sasuke said. "Yes."

Naruto recovered and just had to ask "Please tell me you got that stick out of your ass?" At this point Sasuke looked inside of himself and truthfully answered with a genuine smile "Yes. I did a little soul searching and saw hey much of a pompous ass I was. Then I thought maybe it's time to change. I know that my attitude will get me killed and I'm not strong so I will have to put killing Itachi on hold. I want to be stronger but I have no reason to be stronger."

Naruto smiled and started clapping. "I should tell you about the Akatsuki but first Sakura." He turned to her "I always noticed that you always had extreme aggravation for no reason and that your forehead is too big to be normal so." He stood up walked to Sakura and just poked her forehead and her forehead poofed and it shrunk to a normal size and the kanji for 'Inner Rage' which faded away into dust. "It must have supercharged all of your emotions."

Sakura whispered to herself loud enough "It makes sense. About my hate, my inner self, my feelings for Sasuke." She then noticed for the first time in her life that she was whispering. She stood up and bowed to our favorite third favorite conduit "Thank you I feel amazing and stronger." She then in joy gave Naruto a good pat on the back which sent him flying out of the window into the tree. Naruto gave a cartoon thumbs up and flame dashed into the room. "Nice hit. Maybe that was the point of the seal to hide that amazing strength."

Said girl blushed and Haku looked a little jealous at the girl. (AN: Sakura will not be in the harem.) Naruto looked back at Sasuke "About what I said on the bridge about me killing Uchiha's, it's a s-class secret unless the old man is in the room. All I can say is your clan was planning a coup d'etat and I helped Itachi during the massacre because earlier on that day they tried to kill me and I awoke my powers."

Haku got bored "Can you tell about your adventures after that day?" "Sure."

Naruto cracked his neck and said "My life truly began on that day, at age eight I escaped with Itachi, while we were traveling a week after we got around Kiri and met Zabuza and Haku. I decided to stick with them and he told me to meet him in Ame in three months. During those three months I accidently unlocked Haku's ice conduit power, got said element, gained both of their respects that we made it a joke of me being their master, learned to better control my powers, learned who my parents were because Haku explained it to me that Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki were my parents before they died the day I was born sealing the kyubi into me,"

It really surprised Sasuke and Sakura about his parents and the Kyubi, but they didn't question because it's been a long day.

"When I got to Ame I met the Akatsuki , I got them to like me to the point that when Nagato's health got worse I became leader of the Akatsuki until I left a month before I was officially gone for two years. Before that I got a second girlfriend that Haku knew of because of our letters to each other. I met her in Kumo, her name was Samui. I love that village. I left the Akatsuki because we had a new member, it was the infamous Madara Uchiha, the second he got in he slapped seals on every on to make them his slave. I barely escaped them. It was a week before I got back to Konoha and I sealed my powers because I knew Madara was tracking me because of my powers lead him to me and I wanted to stay low. And that's it"

Kakashi knew this was true and he also had to ask "What are you going to do?"

Naruto smirked "Save the Akatsuki and bring back it's true goal to not take the biju but to keep the jinchuriki safe."

(AN: Finally I'm done and now before I end this chapter one of the most important parts of a Fanfic, pairings. It'll be a 9 woman harem of Haku, Tenten, Yakumo, Anko (who'll be 18), Kin, Hinata, Ino, Fu, and Isaribi. There will be SasuSaku. I'm done, see you in Naruto Frost.)


End file.
